Silence
by Yo-senpai
Summary: El silencio era algo con lo que Luciano no se identificaba. Y, Kuro, internamente, detestaba el silencio. Ni Hetalia ni 2p!Hetalia me pertenece qwq


_**Summary:** El silencio era algo con lo que Luciano no se identificaba. Y, Kuro, internamente, detestaba el silencio._

 _ **Inserción:** Ni Hetalia ni 2p!Hetalia (Y sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen. Todo es de Hima-sama ;w;_

 _ **Avisos:** Malas palabras, un Luciano callado y Japón con dolor de caderas._

 **Nombres y países (?)**

 **2pJapón: Kuro**  
 **2pItalia del Norte: Luciano**  
 **2pAlemania: Lutz**  
 **2pEstados Unidos: Allen**  
 **2pCanadá: Matt**  
 **2pFrancia: François**  
 **2pEspaña: Andrés**  
 **2pChina: Wang**  
 **2pPrusia: Gilen**

* * *

Silencioso.

Así describiría el salón, por primera vez en su larga vida (Quizás demasiado larga) de nación.

Algo que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, o de algún extraño mundo de fantasía.

Allen no estaba gritando como de costumbre, por lo que Matt también estaba bastante tranquilo.

Oliver comía uno de sus cupcakes, mirando con ojos llenos de emoción la crema del bollo casero; y Kuro se preguntó si se había drogado antes de llegar a la reunión.

Wang estaba dormido sobre la mesa, ocultando su rostro tras sus mangas; por lo que el japonés sabía, había tenido una noche con bastante 'trabajo' (Osease, con trabajo se refiere a pasar cierto tiempo con el ruso. Es decir, se había pasado la noche follando. A demás, ese cojeo al caminar le delataba. Y la mirada de Rusia también, claro.)

Gilen rezaba en silencio, como siempre; y Lutz apoyaba su rostro en la palma de su mano, aburrido.

François, en cambio, había salido de la reunión por cierto 'problema' que inmiscuía (seguramente) a su amigo Andrés y un argentino enfadado por la desaparición de Chile... Que va, seguramente estaría bebiendo en algún bar o, mejor pensado, estaba abrazado a un peluche escondido en su armario.

El que, extrañamente, tenía un aura de silencio y tranquilidad a su alrededor, era Italia del Norte.

Por suerte (O desgracia, quien sabe.) un desfile de moda en Milán había ocupado el tiempo del italiano mayor.

Y su "pequeño" hermano estaba sentado en la esquina de la mesa, de alguna manera proclamándose el rey del eje, aunque claro, nadie se lo iba a impedir, ni siquiera Estados Unidos, quien se ubicaba en la otra esquina, observándoles curioso.

Porque sí, era para estar sorprendido.

Si Allen hubiese estado de humor, seguramente hubiera gustado algo como: "Oh my fucking god, ¡Luci esta callado!¡El fin del mundo se acerca!" O algo así.

El italiano revisó perezosamente las (tristemente) habituales caras, analizando lo que parecían ser sus almas (Porque Kuro estaba seguro de que era capaz de hacerlo) y paró su mirada sobre el nipón, serio.

Entonces, después de unos segundos de contacto visual, pareció como si Luciano pudiese leerle la mente y captar su incomodidad ante ese extraño silencio, pues en su rostro se posó su típica sonrisa gatuna, y, casi ronroneando, dijo en voz baja una frase con una grosería elegante (Ya, suena extraño, pero no podía explicarse mejor) y el caos llevó de nuevo la reunión.

Kuro no pudo evitar suspirar aliviado y dirigirle un agradecimiento silencioso (Tragándose su orgullo, claro)

Cuando, después de media hora la maldita reunión (Que había acabado con un Allen golpeado, un Lutz con dolor de cabeza y un Gilen gritando que todos ellos eran unos herejes y que se quemarían en el infierno sin el perdón de Dios) terminó, y los Aliados salieron casi corriendo de la sala, con el inglés persiguiendo a los dos americanos y Rusia cargando a China; Lutz agarró a su hermano del cuello de su capa, arrastrándole, apenas y escucharon un "Auf Wiedersen" de su parte como despedida.

-Bueno bueno~..- Canturreó Italia del Norte.- ¿Qué te ha parecido esta reunión, querido Giaponne?

-Digamos que poco productiva.

-¿Acaso no sin todas así?- Sonrió burlesco.

-Hai.- Le dio la razón al oji violeta.- De todos modos, Luciano-kun...- El japonés calló un momento, pensando un "gracias" que no llegaba a salir de su garganta.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera tener el pensamiento de agradecerle esta vez en voz alta, sintió una suave y cálida presión sobre sus labios.

Le estaba besando.

El contacto apenas duró unos segundos, pero fueron los suficientes como para que la información llegase al cerebro de Japón.

-De nada, mi amore~

Y claro, Kuro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Tampoco pudo evitar comenzar otro beso.

Bueno, tampoco pudo evitar quedar con dolor de cadera al día siguiente.

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

 _Poz acabé :'D_

 _Hay que decir que ese relato lo escribí en medio de una clase de música, con mi amiga a mi lado intentando leer el yaoi y unos compañeros detrás haciendo ruido._

 _Y sí, no sé porque pero AMO el ItaPan 2p..._

 _Estoy mal de la cabeza (?)_

 _Espero les haya gustado nwn_

 _Bai~_


End file.
